


Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°10 : « Frère »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Badassitude assumée [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Marathon Faradien, Maulichou retrouve son frère, et veut tuer Kenobi, prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maul retrouve son frère Savage, et compte sur lui pour l'aider à mener sa vengeance. /Marathon Faradien - Day 35/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°10 : « Frère »

**Author's Note:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 35/
> 
> En me faisant un petit marathon « Maulien » en regardant The Clone Wars, j'ai eu une petite idée de prompt qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Here it is :3

Maul avait passé plus d'une décennie seul, consumé par la haine et la souffrance. Lorsque Savage l'avait retrouvé, Maul avait été bien content de retrouver une compagnie décente, ainsi qu'un sens à sa survie : la vengeance. Accompagné de son frère, il ferait souffrir Kenobi comme lui-même avait souffert... et il le tuerait.

**Author's Note:**

> Doucement, Maulichou x')
> 
> Le onzième prompt est prêt et sera publié dimanche prochain, comme d'habitude ^-^' N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Bonne semaine ! :)


End file.
